A Shinigami in Spira
by Drake G. Reaper
Summary: Captain Kurosutchi sends Ichigo on a mission to another world where he'll encounter villains giant monsters and because I want to I'm throwing in the Arrancar. Also I'm leaving in Tidus. Up for Adoption


**Chapter 1**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Talking."

'Thoughts.'

"**Hollow.**"

"_Zangetsu/ Al Bhead._"

(Author's notes.)

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Bleach or Final Fantasy X-2 they belong to Square-enix and Tite Kubo. This story is written by me and edited Azerik

* * *

It's another sunny day in soul society for our hero Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends who aren't that important really anyways on with the story.

"Hey Rukia when are we going back to the world of the living?" Ichigo asks Rukia.

"Ichigo I've told you we're going back later today just be patient." Rukia replies rather annoyed. She goes off to check on her captain and blow off some steam because Ichigo's annoying her.

With nothing better to do Ichigo takes out his zanpaktou and practices for around half an hour. Renji notices him and takes out his sword as well.

"Hey Ichigo how about we have ourselves a little battle?" Renji asks of Ichigo.

"Sure thing bring it on Renji." Ichigo replies. The two start clashing there swords however the two don't go to there full power to reduce damage to there surroundings.

"Hey Ichigo you've got mission from the twelfth squad captain." Renji tells him.

"Really what does that psycho scientist want?" Ichigo asks.

"I don't know who really does the man is as insane as Kenpachi and possibly crazier if it's possible." Renji replies.

"Yeah you got that right I mean the guy wears makeup." Ichigo says a mocking the 12th squad captain. Both boys start laughing about it as there friend Rukia shows up and glares at them to shut up.

"Hey Ichigo Kurotsuchi-taichou has that mission for you he wants to assign you he wants to meet you at Sokyoku." Rukia informs them.

"Right sorry Renji looks like we'll have to finish this some other time." Ichigo says to Renji. Then shunpos to the Sokyoku hill once there he notices only one of the captains.

"What the hell do you want?" Ichigo asks him.

"Oh hello there Kurosaki-kun it's good you're here look we need you to go to well another world we recently found it but we can only get there from Soul Society so we want to send you there to scout it out and make sure there aren't any threats to us. We have also found evidence that the land is highly rich in spirit particles and it might fall under Aizen's interest to make the King's Key. Now since they've never seen the shinigami uniform we decided we'll have to change your outfit." He snaps his fingers and Ichigo's shihakusho goes to an average Anbu black ops uniform.

"What the hell did you just do you damn clown?" Ichigo asks him. He's completely ignoring Ichigo and has already opened the senkaimon and kicks Ichigo in.

"Don't worry about it you'll find out eventually I'd get moving if I were you today is when the sweepers clean the path." He says to him as a sadistic smile plasters itself across his face. Ichigo starts running like hell to get to the exit.

'Common move faster move faster almost there common yes.' Ichigo manages to get out. He notices it opened several feet above ground he starts falling and manages to tuck and roll to reduce the damage of the impact. Ichigo looks around and notices he's in a flooded ruins.

"Tch so much for this place wonder what happened here well since I'm stuck here I may as well look around." Ichigo says to no one in particular. Ichigo starts wandering around the ruins he finds another person he has dirty blond hair, blue eyes, wearing a yellow and black jacket having a gauntlet made of straps on his left arm, and a pair of shorts with one leg of the shorts longer then the other. "Hey are you okay?" Ichigo asks him.

"Yeah sure I'm fine name's Tidus what's yours?" Tidus asks Ichigo.

"I'm Ichigo let's get out of here first." Ichigo replies and introduces himself. The two look through the ruins and come across a stone bridge that's barely standing the start walking across it and it crumbles

As soon as the two fall in he gets attacked by four Sahagins he takes Zangetsu out of it's wrappings and gets ready for battle Tidus does the same taking out his sword. Ichigo quickly brings his sword down on the first one killing it instantly. Tidus gets the same result with an uppercut slash killing it instantly.

'That wasn't to hard just two more to go.' Ichigo thinks to himself. The third one attacks Ichigo he blocks then kills it with Getsuga Tenshou. As soon as it dies the third one gets eaten by a Geosgaeno it then looks at Ichigo and Tidus wanting to eat him as well.

'Oh crap how did we get ourselves into this mess.' Ichigo refocuses on the beast. He charges up a massive amount of reiatsu and fires off another Getsuga Tenshou hoping that killed it. Geo gets back up and charges after Ichigo and Tidus to eat them.

The two franticly swims away from Geo to not get eaten. They manage to barely get away by swimming into a hole in one of the walls the force of the impact knocks Ichigo and Tidus out for a few seconds.

"Great out of the frying pan into the freezer." Tidus says speaking what both boys are thinking. Both walk into the main room and notices a small campfire and gets the idea to start up a fire. They decide to look around for some materials to start the fire Ichigo takes the right path and finds a withered bouquet while Tidus takes the left path and finds some flint.

"Good now to at least start up a fire." Ichigo starts up the fire once he has it going the two manage to fall asleep.

After an hour or so Ichigo and Tidus wake up to discover the fire has gone out he then hears something in the distance. "Damn it the fire's gone out at least we're not alone anymore." The Klikk launches an attack on Ichigo which he nimbly dodges. He takes Zangetsu out of it's wrappings and prepares himself. As Tidus does the same and takes out his sword.

"Your going down." Ichigo says to the Klikk even though it can't respond. The two engage the Klikk in a fierce battle. The Klikk manages to land a few blows on Ichigo and Tidus. Both also manage to land a few blows on it both seem to have the upper hand. The two come to momentary standstill one of the walls explodes and a group of people lead by a woman.

"If your here to help thanks now let's take this thing down" Ichigo says to her. She nods the three proceed to beat the crap out of it. She takes out a grenade and throws it at the Klikk killing it causing more of those ghostly orbs to fly out of its corpse then vanishes.

'What the hell are those they feel like the souls of the dead but different somehow oh right I almost forgot.' Ichigo breaks himself from his train of thought.

He and Tidus walk up to the leader of the group. "Hey thanks for the help so do you..." She punches Ichigo and Tidus in the gut she whispers sorry in his ear in Al Bhed a couple of the men surround there unconscious bodies and take the two with them.

A few hours later Ichigo and Tidus wake up on a salvage ship a man with tattoos and a Mohawk walks up to the two and starts making several grunting noises and actions with his arms. The girl who knocked Ichigo knocks the Mohawked man in the back of the head.

"Sorry about him what he's trying to say is that if you work you can stay on the ship." She tells Ichigo and Tidus.

"Wait you can understand us that's a good thing so what do you want us to do? By the way my name's Ichigo what's yours?" Ichigo asks her.

"And I'm Tidus." Tidus introduces himself as well.

"My name's Rikku and your job and everyone's is to salvage lost machina as in machines from long ago and you're gonna help." Rikku replies.

"Alright we'll help you ready let's go." Ichigo says to her. He gets a nod from Tidus and both dive straight in and starts heading to the underwater platform.

"He's a little headstrong and so is his friend I may as well make sure they don't get themselves killed." Rikku follows them.

The three manage to trigger all of the gate releases opening to get to the release generator for the airship hidden in the underwater platform. As soon as they reach the room the three are attacked by an octopus like creature called Tros. Ichigo seems to be rather happy to be fighting something with decent amount of power an it's an underwater battle.

He takes out Zangetsu and hits it with a Getsuga Tensho attack doing some rather large damage to it Rikku throws a couple of grenades damaging it and Tidus finishes it off with his overdrive Spiral cut.. The ghostly orbs appear coming from it's body as it dies it's body then disappears.

'Will that happen every single time these monsters die' Ichigo wonders. Rikku's fiddling with the controls for the generator it releases. Rikku signals Ichigo and Tidus to leave the two head back to the ship. Once on the ship Rikku heads below deck to talk about there findings.

Ichigo is resting against the railing of the boat with Tidus next to him. Rikku walks from the below deck of the ship back onto the deck she kicks the two.

"Hey what the..." Ichigo turns to her. She hands them both a tray of food Tidus is to busy stuffing his face to respond. "Alright I haven't eaten since I got here." Ichigo says not exactly watching what he's saying.

"What do you mean by since you got here?" Rikku asks him.

"Well you see..." Ichigo starts trying to explain his story to Rikku without trying to sound completely insane.

"And what about you?" Rikku asks Tidus

"Me I'm from Zanarkand and star player of the Zanarkand Abes." Tidus tells Rikku. The three learn about Spira and that Tidus' Zanarkand has been in ruins for a thousand years as well of the main religion Yevon and there views on the Al Bhead because of what they do. As the three talk they start to become friends something knocks itself against the ship.

A frantic Al Bhed is trying to secure another one warns the group. "Sin." It hits the boat knocking Ichigo and Tidus into the water.

"No Ichigo." Rikku cries out as Ichigo's body is swept away by the ocean.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX-Page Break-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Mansion in Guadosalam.**

A teal colored haired man goes to the back of his dinning hall to plot or just eat. "How tiresome it is just waiting for operation Mi'hen when will these people just stop throw themselves into Spira's cycle of death but if they stopped they wouldn't be entertaining." He just chuckles evilly. As he goes back to plotting he's pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of a zipper he turns around and sees two figures clad in white come out.

"Oi Ulquiorra you sure this is the place?" Asks the large dark-skinned man with a lower jawbone white mask attached to his face.

"Yes Yammy this is the place and it seems someone has noticed us." The smaller pale-skinned man with a pair of green lines going down from both eyes looking like tears and a white broken horned helm on the left side of his head scolds Yammy.

"I welcome you two to my home I am Seymour Guado a Maester of Yevon." Seymour does the bow and forms a sphere using his hands as if he's holding a ball between the two.

"I am the 4th Espada Ulquiorra Schiffer and this is the 10th Espada Yammy Rialgo." Ulquiorra introduces himself and Yammy to Seymour.

"I don't know what it is your purpose here but perhaps I could be of assistance to you both as I've told you I am a Maester of Yevon and as such I am in a high position people might want me dead and so I would be most gracious if you both would be my bodyguards?" Seymour asks of the two Espada.

"And what makes you think we'll..."

"We accept." Ulquiorra interrupts Yammy. "But under one condition we learn about this place agreed." Ulquiorra proposes to Seymour with no sing of emotion. Making it hard for Seymour to read him.

"Very well I accept your conditions now shall we go?" Seymour leads the two Espada out of his mansion and towards the Mushroom Rock Road.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well this is my newly changed chapter hope you guys like it and to answer some of he reviews I won't make all conversations word for word from the game but for most explanations I will hope you guys like the changes and remember R&R.


End file.
